


Lance X Lotor one shot S5

by Octoozi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Comfort, Consent, Explicit Consent, Fingerfucking, M/M, Sex, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octoozi/pseuds/Octoozi
Summary: I wrote this in January because I do ship them and then finished it when season 5 came out so there might be a slight mood change but I'm not sure.I'm playing Lotor as a sociopath because in many aspects he is very sociopathic in the show, he's aware of this which is why he does what he does. When he starts to feel sorry for Lance it overwhelms him and he's not into it, he wants to look after him but he know he can't do it.Lance is depicted as somebody who comes from an atmosphere where he didn't get attention and he desperately needs it as well as validation from whoever is around him. After Keith left and Kuron- I mean Shiro stopped paying attention to him his whole world and support system broke. He's looking for something to make him feel human and sometimes you need an Alien to make you feel that way!So enjoy and bare that in mind whilst reading!I love these two so much, they deserve so much love and kindness! So here's a bed of roses if you will, thorns and all. Enjoy! x





	Lance X Lotor one shot S5

Lance realised for the first time after coming to space he was completely and truly alone. From a very early age a lack of attention and love from his parents had resulted in a manifestation of need and want. The realisation hit like a brick, leaving the thought sour and toxic in the back of his throat and he wanted it gone. He needed somebody to hold him and tell him that he was everything but Keith wasn't there. He wanted approval but shiro wasn't interested. 

His brain crippled him until the point where he resembled a younger version of himself. A child in the corner of a room, hiding from the monsters trying to get him. Comforting himself. That's how lance started his days and ended them, holding himself in the corner deprived of what he wanted: Love.

Or at least attention that wasn't a scolding or a hard glare. 

The young paladin wandered through the halls of the castle, for the first time in months hed stripped himself of his paladin gear. He no longer found it cool or fascinating- it had just become a burden. Now, as he wore his clothes from earth and scuffed shoes, he searched for his creature comforts.

His mind wandered to how much he'd changed from his time in space. It had been so long, he could no longer remember the sound of his mother's voice. His own language was escaping him. Lance sighed and tried to forget about the pain pressing in his chest, next time they were at the space mall he decided he'd buy himself a stuffed bear and a heated blanket so he could cuddle something in times like this.

Further down the hallway the rooms began to become sparse (meaning the rooms were bigger and grander). He wrapped his skinny arms around himself and once hed come full circle he took yet a different path and went to one or the few communal spaces. 

He spread himself out on the sofa hoping somebody would walk in so he could at least be greeted, he was itching for anything, any sign of attention he knew he was craving. To his luck after a few minutes of staring at the illuminations on the walls a slightly less familiar creature walked in. 

The Cuban looked up and didn't change his demeanor at the sight of the 'tyrant', prince lotor. Lance didn't know what to think of the man. At first he mocked them and then he joined them, to say the least he found him nonsensical. Despite his cautiousness he slowly sat up. 

"Lotor" he said in no particular way for no particular reason. 

"Lance," Lotor started "why are you here at such an early hour?" 

Lance honestly hadn't considered the concept of time into his equation of what was going on so he ignored the question and brought himself to his feet. He took a few strides closer to the Prince being incredibly slow because his body felt heavy and stiff. 

"I'll leave" he mumbled, his body wanted to jump at lotor but he had no ties with lotor. Plus the man tried to kill them. 

Lotor watched him with cold eyes, eyes that lance couldn't read,  
"You don't have to leave" he said "I was just struggling with sleep" he admitted.

"You were here first" the Prince finished when lance didn't reply. 

Lance was listening but he didn't see how it benefited him to reply, he glanced up at the man and chewed the inside of his lip. 

"Whenever I can't fall asleep I like to be held" Lance said under his breath not finding it in him to he louder or cocky. 

"Being raised Galra, we don't do that" Lotor said not moving still. Lance watched him and shrugged,

"You should try it sometime" the Cuban boy stated. He honestly couldn't imagine Lotor being soft and gentle... That maybe led Lance to believe he did not intact want, soft or gentle.

Lance was pretty sure Lotor scoffed at that which made him frown and turn away "whatever" lance grumbled and started to walk towards the sliding doors. 

The Prince actually grabbed Lance's hand to what Lance interpreted as hasty. 

"What are you doing?" Lance said, his body tensing and his comfort levels dropping. 

"To be blunt, that sometime I'd rather be now and the someone... Well, I'd like to be you Lance" he said in his usual demeanor. Lance simply frowned. 

"Why me" he mumbled. 

"I think it could be mutually beneficial" Lotor stated, "you clearly can't sleep either" he finished. There seemed to be no question about it. Lotor was right. Lance slowly nodded,

"Ok, your room though" he said a little clearer. Lotor seemed to relax a little which reassured lance a little. Before he really knew what they were doing Lotor was walking down the corridor holding Lance's hand. 

Lance didn't speak for the entire time, when the door closed he was silent and when lotor was placing him on the bed he didn't need to speak. He slowly trailed his hands up his chest and then around his shoulders honestly loving the contact. 

Lotor snaked his hands around Lance's waist and at first they were led side by side but after lance snuggled in he pulled him up so the younger male was straddling him. 

"I didn't realise how agile you actually were" lotor mumbled. Lance looked down at him holding lotors hands on his hips,

"Thank you" he said softly. 

"So what now?" Lotor asked quietly.

"just make me feel... Secure and wanted" lance said watching the wall before he looked down at lotors perfectly sculptured face. "I mean I don't mind how that happens... I'm fine with just being held" he continued a little sheepishly and tilted his head to the side nervously.

Lotor quickly caught on and slowly his lips widened into a smirk and lance could see his pearly white fangs against his lilac lips, 

"I thought you said holding helped you sleep but I guess like all animals something a little more is needed?" He said and slid his hand up Lance's thigh. 

"I said being held helps me sleep... I never said i was having struggle sleeping" Lance said quietly looking down at lotors hand, he bit his lip and leaned into the touch as his palm pressed in between his legs. 

"Naturally" Lotor said flatly and began to palm Lance through his clothes, the human groaned hesitantly. He rolled his hips forward and slowly took Lotors hand and pressed it harder,

"I need more than that" he mumbled, a soft blush on his face. Lance slowly grinded into Lotors palm as the older male squeezed and palmed him. Lance closed his eyes and let lotor get a little rougher, small groans escaped his lips and his breath hitched when lotor pulled his pants and boxers down and he felt the cool air against him. 

Lotor chuckled as he took Lance's cock in hand and slowly rubbed it, the other was definitely enjoying it which made Lotor a little more comfortable.

"Adorable" Lotor hummed and gently rubbed the tip, Lance opened his eyes and looked down at him,

"W-what?" He mumbled softly.

"You're so cute and small" Lotor chuckled which made the human go bright red. Lance gently slapped the others wrist and grinded his hips forward, 

"Screw you" he grumbled"you don't feel too big" he said in a slight huff. His expression softened again as lotor moved his other hand under lance and gently rubbed over his entrance. He found himself moaning quietly which Lance hated, he didn't want to be submissive yet he rolled back into the touch and bit his lip. 

"When was the last time somebody else touched you?" Lotor asked, his voice gentle and quiet. He gently rolled his finger around Lance's entrance before gently pushing two fingers inside. 

Lance's back arched a little and he moaned a little louder, he slowly covered his mouth with his hand and looked down. 

"R-right before Keith left" Lance said quietly and whined as lotor curled his fingers. He grinded his hips down rougher and lent forward in pleasure unable to stop himself from acting so weak and lewd to Lotors actions. Lotor simply smirked, 

"The original red paladin of your team~" he mused as he scissored his fingers apart making Lance mewl, he watched the boy and bit his lip. 

"What about Shiro?" He asked quietly, he slowly pushed in a third finger and listened to Lance moan and whine. He slowly started to enjoy himself as he listened to the others sounds. 

Lance didn't answer at first until the Prince nudged him which made Lance open his eyes and look up,

"He's not interested in m-me anymore" Lance said quietly and gasped before whining again. He bit his lip and slowly ran his hands up Lotors chest, it was visible the the human was trembling a little and Lotor loved it.

"How many people have you slept with here?" He said quietly, he'd honestly had no idea how much of a slut the blue paladin was. When he thought about it, it made a lot of sense. Everybody treated Lance differently and this was proba why. 

"M-most of them..." Lance said and moaned softly, he dug his head into Lotors chest as the Prince rubbed against his prostate. It made Lance tremble and whine needily, 

"I lost my virginity to Hunk the first week in s-space... I'd kissed girls before and had blow jobs b-but I think the shock from suddenly leaving home drove him. over the edge. H-he was really gentle and soft" Lance gulped, Lotor continued to finger him and he hummed with a nod. 

"Tell me more" Lotor said intrigued now, Lance was clearly getting impatient as he weakly rolled his hips into Lotors actions and started to moan louder and more frequently but the younger male complied. 

"Before Hunk and pidge got close he used to let me stay in his room at night. We'd cuddle and is mostly suck him off b-but I really liked it!-ha-ahh!" Lance choked on his breath as lotor curled his fingers quicker "after that somehow Shiro started to use m-me... I never really got to move or finish... He was completely different but now he won't even look at me" he groaned and panted against Lotors chest. 

"Tell me about Keith" Lotor said quietly as he moved his fingers faster now, all four thrusting in deep and fast. Lance moaned and shook his head hesitantly. Lotor frowned and quickly pulled his fingers out leaving Lance trembling, the human gasped and shook his head "n-no!" He whined. 

Lance rolled his hips needily "lotor-" he gasped and slowly tried to sit up but lotor kept him down, his cock was throbbing as Lance score he felt his insides twitch. He whimpered and dug his nails into lotors skin weakly "I need it" he whined weakly his hips bucking uselessly. 

Lance was a mess and that was as clear as day, Lotor felt sorry almost. The other paladins had just used him when he'd clearly needed help. Lotor sighed and slowly sat up which made Lance whine, the Cuban quickly ran his hand down to his own cock and vigorously rubbed. He was eager and impatient just wanting the bliss of release. 

Lotor slowly laid him beneath him and he lifted Lance's chin up before he kissed him deeply, lance moaned and kissed back with complete submission. He still rubbed himself and slowly lotor moved his hands away and pinned them above his head..

Lotor couldn't not finish him off now so he grinded his hips down against Lance and listened to the boy whine beneath him. 

"P-please Lotor" Lance said quietly and clenched his fists "f-fuck me... P-please!" Lance said his eyes welling with tears as his hips bucked forward. Lotor gently kissed his lips then pulled down his boxers and without speaking he pushed in. 

He loved the sudden moan that escaped Lance's lips, it made him tremble but he decided there and then that this probably wouldn't happen again. He pushed in fully then let go of Lance's hands, the Cuban quickly grabbed onto Lotor and whined weakly. 

He pushed his hips back against Lotor to get the Prince moving and it definitely worked. Soon lotor was thrusting into him and kissing at his neck, it was a habit, whenever he made love he had to mark whoever was beneath or above him. Maybe it was his Galra side. Either way Lance loved it and the human asked for more especially when he nibbled his skin. 

Lance moaned continuously and thrust back against him his whole body trembling. He scratched Lotors back and whined louder, Lotor wasn't doing anything special but after a while of this it was clear it wouldn't be enough.

He suddenly slammed into him and watched Lance practically break beneath him, the human arched his bsbk and cried out like he was seeing starts. Lotor tensed and thrust in again earning a weak whimper, 

"L-lance?" He asked as he stroked the other hair, lance moaned and weakly mumbled more so lotor did that. He slammed in again hitting his prostate and making lance cry out. 

After a few more times of slamming into the human Lance's vision was whiting out and he gripped onto Lotor as he came with no warning and almost blacked out. Lotor groaned as Lance tightened up, he quickly held Lance's hand and slowed down a little. 

Lance weakly held Lance's hand and gulped as he slowly opened his eyes "h-hurry up" he mumbled and winced. Lotor watched him and stroked his hair, he was close so it wasn't hard after a few more thrusts to climax. When the Prince was done he gently kissed Lance's cheek and closed his eyes as he nuzzled his soft skin, 

"Hey Lotor..." Lance said very quietly and nuzzled him back, he breathed in the others scent and groaned. "Hold me" he mumbled sleepily. 

Lotor bit his lip and pulled out wanting to be gentle, he held Lance and kept him close feeling suddenly mellow. Lance cuddled into him and was probably falling asleep but that left lotor alone with his thoughts. He sighed and kissed his cheek,

"Sleep well" he said quietly, he couldn't imagine anybody slept well on this ship, during this war nobody should but he still felt sorry for lance. His team didn't care about him and up until this point Lotor simply saw him as a pretty face. He groaned feeling like he'd bitten off more than he could chew and then he just led there. He listened to Lance breath and slowly let his body fill with the unwanted grip of regret. 

(I didn't proof read, sue me)


End file.
